cosmotails22fandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Sonic and Aiai:Monkey Mayhem (TV Series)
Sonic and Aiai:Monkey Mayhem is a upcoming 2018 comedy fantasy Kids and Family computer animated TV series that will air on Boomerang,Universal kids and Nickelodeon sometime during the early summer of 2018 or during the late spring of 2018.It is a crossover TV series between Sonic the hedgehog and Super Monkey Ball,two of Sega's famous franchises.In this tropical crossover TV series,Sonic and his friends were transported to Monkey Island by a strange portal that they found and meet 7 monkeys and a lemur who they quickly befriend.Sonic and Aiai are the main characters in the series and their friends including Yanyan are the major and minor characters.In the series,Sonic is a bit bossy to the monkeys in some episodes and Yanyan is a playful,fearless,fast,prank-loving and fun-loving character who loves playing pranks on her friends,which irritated Sonic because of Yanyan's prankish habits and he thinks that Yanyan's speed can be faster than his (This makes him jealous of Yanyan) but the other characters seem to enjoy Yanyan's prankish habits.A film based on the series known as Sonic's monkey island adventure will premiere during late summer 2018.The series will be rated TV-Y7 or TV-Y,so the directors and producers will decide the series's TV rating between TV-Y7 and TV-Y. Characters 1.Sonic (Voiced by Dane Cook 2.Tails (Voiced by Lloyd Sherr 3.Knuckles (Voiced by David Cross) 4.Amy (Voiced by Kimiko Gleen,who also voices Cosmo) 5.Sticks (Voiced by Nika Futterman) 6.Cream (Voiced by Kate Micucci) 7.Big (Voiced by Oliver Wyman) 8.Shadow (Voiced by Seth Rogen) 9.Rouge (Voiced by Karen Strassman) 10.Vector (Voiced by Keith Silverstien) 11.Espio (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) 12.Charmy:Female (Voiced by Collen Villard) 13.Tikal (Voiced by Elara Distler) 14.Silver (Voiced by Lou Romano) 15.Blaze (Voiced by Laura Bailey) 16.Jet:Sonic the hedgehog series (Voiced by Jonas Rivera.He is Wave's love interest) 17.Wave (Voiced by Kate Higgins.She is Jet's love interest) 18.Storm (Voiced by Travis Willingham) 19.Aiai (Voiced by Kaoru Morota,who also voices Yanyan,Jam,Jet and Doctor.He doesn't seem to have an English voice actor like his five other friends.He is also carefree,playful and confident despite his best crossover friend Sonic being angered by his absent-minded personality) 20.Meemee (Voiced by Konami Yoshida.She is shy but gentle,playful,cheerful and friendly) 21.Baby (Voiced by Rio Natsuki.He is intelligent and playful but he's a bit naive yet timid) 22.Gongon (Voiced by Patrick Harlen.He is very strong like Knuckles but he's extremely gentle,loving and friendly) 23.Yanyan (Voiced by Kaoru Morota,who also voices Aiai,Jam,Jet and Doctor.She is fearless,fast,to Sonic's jealousy,prank-loving,fun-loving and playful yet a bit mischievous and humorous) 24.Doctor (Voiced by Kaoru Morota,who also voices Aiai,Jam,Jet and Yanyan.Like Baby,he is intelligent but a bit naive.Despite his naiveness,he is always ready to take a break from his experiments to play with his friends during his spare time) 25.Jam (Voiced by Kaoru Morota,who also voices Aiai,Doctor,Jet and Yanyan.He is Jet's best friend/rival) 26.Jet:Super Monkey Ball series (Voiced by Kaoru Morota,who also voices Aiai,Doctor,Jam and Yanyan.He is Jam's best friend/rival) 27. Cosmo:Sonic the hedgehog series Voiced by Kimiko Gleen,who also voices Amy)